Mischief Managed
by hpobsesed
Summary: Funny little one-shot fic. Fred George and Ginny get hold of head boygirl badges. Bits and peaces will eventily be in 'Start of a New Life'.


**_A/N: This was a project for writing enrichment. Um, well, here it is! YES!! i can upload again! i got in trouble because i posted a coversation i had with my friend(lillypotterfan) about what was rong with hp3._**

_Disclamer: not mine_

**'Mischief Managed'**

It was a beautiful summer day. I was sitting on George's bed. Fred and George were talking quietly. They were now 19 and owners of their own joke shop. When they were in school they were big on trouble making, and now at 16 I am following in their footsteps.

"Humph," grunted Fred. "Getting Ron's badge was easy" he held out the Head Boy badge in his palm, "but getting Hermione's will be hard." Ron is another one of my brothers, he is 17. Hermione another one of my friends as well as Ron's, she is 16 now, but turning 17 in September.

"I have an idea!" I said excitedly. Fred and George looked at me. "Hermione is meeting us in Diagon Ally tomorrow, when she comes I'll ask to see her badge," I paused to take a breath. "Then if you create a big enough distraction wile I have the badge, she'll forget all about it and I'll be able to put it in my pocket." Fred and George's faces split into grins.

"Brilliant!" Fred exclaimed. I beamed.

"Absolutely genius!" said George in the same tone as Fred making me blush.

The next day we went to Diagon Ally. (Fred and George had to work in their joke shop.) The twins gave me this watch that had a button on it that I should press when I have Hermione's badge in my hand, causing their watches to vibrate, telling them to make the distraction. It was one of the things their new book How to Torture Your Prefects, Head People and Professors.

Before I met up with Hermione, I had time to go to Gringots to get some money. By the time I had got my money, Hermione was exchanging some muggle money to wizards' money. I waited until we were right around the twins shop to ask for her badge.

"Hermione did you end up making Head girl?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Oh, yes." She said excitedly "It's in here somewhere…" she said digging though her bag. "Got it," she said holding the badge out to me. I slowly took the badge. As I flipped it over into my other hand I pressed the button on my watch. What happened next happened so fast. Fred and George apperated right in front of Hermione making her jump.

Hermione saw of flash of light out of the corner of her eyes. Thinking that it was just her imagination, she looks back at the twins standing in front of her. She sees the flash of light again. "Sop it! I know you two are doing that!" She said to the twins.

"What are we doing George?" At this point I slipped the badge in my pocket.

"I don't know Fred. Hermione what are we doing" This time I caused the flash, but I made sure she was looking at Fred and Georges hands. Now she was really confused.

"That…That flash of light!" Hermione screwed her face up in concentration. "Oh, I give up!"

"What do you give up on?" Fred asked trying to sound innocent.

"Stop it!" yelled Hermione.

"Fine, fine" said George apperating back inside. Fred followed the suit.

"So," said Hermione turning back to face me "what was I saying before your brothers rudely interrupted me?" I was prepared for this.

"You were talking about all the new books you wanted to get." I knew this was a safe topic.

"Oh right, well I want to get some books on how to become an anamagus, because…" she trailed off on what animal she might become.

Even though Hermione was asked many time be many different people about becoming Head Girl, she just insisted that it was lost at the bottom of her bag and didn't feel like getting it out.

I waited at home for Fred and George. I kneaded to give them Hermione's badge. I'm really not supposed to do magic outside of school, it was amazing that I didn't get caught back in Diagon Alley.

When Fred and George finally came home I presented them with the badge. They beamed at me and then beckoned me to follow them into their room. In their room we started to discuses. What we should do to it. "I don't we shouldn't do anything unfixable to it," I said "because Hermione's not related to us"

Fred coughed and I sounded strangely like 'yet'.

"Let's make it so it can be fixed by repairo, but you have to try twice. The first time it should flash in bright colors." I said, grinning more with every word.

"Once again your brilliant." Said George.

A week after I sent the badge back to Hermione she sent a letter back saying that was a horrible trick. When we changed Hermione's badge, we changed Ron's as well, we changed it so it sings, and it's unfixable.

When Ron finally got to school a month latter, he want strait to Dumbledore, the headmaster. "Yes Mr. Weasley." Said Dumbledore. Ron took out the muffled badge. Ron was too embarrassed to say anything "I see." Dumbledore said, he congered up a new badge and gave it to Ron.

"thanks" was all Ron could manage. Ron turned around ready to leave when Dumbledore spoke again.

"Tell your brothers that I found their new book is very interesting. Somehow I knew that they would still manage to cause mischief here, even after they left."

****

****

**_A/N: I am not planning to write a sequal to this, SO DON'T ASK! But, bits and peaces will appear in 'Start of a New Life' but from Celia's POV. And if me and DiggaDigga ever finish it(she won't post until it's done) our Dudley Hogwarts story.(go bug her, it's saved on her computer not mine and she keeps forgetting to e-mail it to me)_**


End file.
